Boys Night!
by White and Nerdy
Summary: And girls night btw, but the focus is on the boys' night. A bit... nasty words, but, you'll get over it XD


**Boys night!**

yay me! I don't own anything D:

And excuse my bad English, I know there are some mistakes.

Stella and Mac is together, and they live together. ANGELL IS NOT DEAD. bwahahah im a genious son of a bitch.

Friday, 8 o'clock in the evening:

- Hey, Mac, you and Stella has a big TV? Sheldon asked Mac. - Yeah, what? he replied.

- It's a big game tonight, and everybody is off-duty, so we thought we'd have a boys night.

(A/N: not possible, but still, miracles happen'.) Sheldon said. - And I have asked Flack, Danny and Adam, but none of them has such a big TV. Mac didn't like the thought of that, but he couldn't say no. So it ended with him saying "okay, my place, nine."

Everything seemed to be just fine, Stella went out with the girls and they had the place all by themselves.

Saturday, 5 o'clock in the morning:

- He was like SO flirting with you Jess! Lindsay laughed. - Yeah, but im a taken man, Angell said, causing them all to burst out in laughter.

- Why don't we go to my place, and pick up the guys? Stella said, a bit more serious now.

- Sure, Lindsay said and almost walked onto a lamp post. They had be drinking a whole lot of wine and beer that night.

After maybe a half hour they arrived at Stella and Mac's place. Stella fished up the keys from her purse, and started to look for the right key. She tried one key after another but couldn't find the right one. - Hey, what does that remind ya of? Angell asked them.

- Oh holy moly, Lindsay murmured when she looked at Stella putting a key into the keyhole and out again. And then they all started to giggle. Suddenly, Stella found the right key and unlocked the door. - HEY… guys…? Lindsay more or less asked when she came in.

The sight of them all just laying there sleeping on the floor was really weird.

Danny sat in a corner with a bottle of beer in his hand, drooling. Adam sat, read: hung, over a chair, and he sat the wrong way on it. Hawkes was laying on his back, on the floor. Flack was laying on the couch, and Mac was sleeping on the bed wrong way, with his head hanging over the edge, gaping. - Hellooooo…?! Stella asked.

Flack woke up, and sat up in the couch. - What the…? Ah, yes, boys night, he whispered and looked around in the room. He coughed, and said: - I've come to heaven, because there's an angel standing here! And then he smirked to Angell.

- Adam, Lindsay said and shook him, and then he woke up too. - Oh, hey Lindsay, w… OH MY HEAD! he shouted and went in to the bathroom to throw up, which caused Hawkes to wake up. - Shit, what the hell is going on? Have I been knocked down? Oh, that's right, I have a hangover! AWESOME! he stated.

Stella went into the bedroom to wake up Mac. - Honey? she asked. - Hi Stell… have sex with me…, Mac murmured to her. - Okay! Guys, you really have to go now, she exclaimed to the rest of the people. - We'll just have to wake up Danny first! Adam replied, and went to puke again. - Hurry up a bit then! Stella yelled.

- Danny? Sheldon said, but didn't get any response. - Danny! Lindsay said desperately.

- Come on and help us! You can do that later! Sheldon said to Flack and Angell.

- Let's ignore him, Flack said with an evil grin, and kept kissing her.

Sheldon sighed, and slapped Danny. - OUCH! FUCK YOU! Danny yelled.

- Oh, hey babe… how ya' doin'? he said to Lindsay.

Some time later…

- Flack, you're a lucky son of a bitch, you're not too drunk to fuck! Danny said to him.

- Danny, you're never too drunk to fuck, Lindsay stated, and looked at him. - My place? he asked her, and she nodded. - Well, im gonna catch a cab, bye folks! Sheldon said.

- Hey, Shellie, wait up! Adam shouted and ran to catch up with him. - Is your or my place closest? Angell said to Flack. - Yours, I think, he said, and frowned. - Why? he said teasingly.

- I'll show you, she said seductively. - And I don't think Mac and Stella will miss any of us.

- Disgusting, Flack said when he heard the noises from the bedroom. - Let's go.


End file.
